cette nuit là
by ylg
Summary: Shadowed Past : qu'à donc bidouillé Magneto, cette fameuse nuit, pour que Mystique prenne ainsi la fuite ?


Titre : Cette nuit-là  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X-Men : Evolution  
Genre : Sci-Fi / horreur  
Gradation : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : tous les mutants apparaissant dans cette fic sont la propriété de Marvel Comics et de Cartoon Network. Je les emprunte un tout petit peu et les rends ensuite pas plus abîmés qu'ils ne l'ont été par les scénaristes officiels.

« la route qui mène aux enfers est pavée de bonnes intentions… »

* * *

C'était une nuit très calme au cœur de la Forêt Noire. Dans un château apparemment à l'abandon, qui aurait fait envie à un Dracula ou à un Docteur Frankenstein, les pleurs d'un nourrisson retentirent. C'était le moment qu'attendait Magnus depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Prétendant dépanner une Raven fatiguée, il lui offrit de s'occuper du bébé à sa place. Encore à moitié endormie, elle accepta sans poser de question.

Il ajouta un petit quelque chose spécial au lait avant de faire chauffer le biberon. Quand il lui présenta, le bébé se calma instantanément et but avidement jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir, se disait Magnus. Pas seulement à cause de se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il serait sans doute mort de honte si –pourquoi pensait-il à lui justement maintenant ? Charles l'avait surpris dans une telle position.

Le bébé rivait sur lui ses grands yeux bleu-gris acier, d'un air d'adoration absolue. L'air qu'ont sans doute tous les bébés quand on les fait boire… qu'ils soient noirs, jaunes, blancs ou d'un joli bleu ciel comme celui-là. Sa petite queue vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de Magnus.

Magnus soupira, gêné par l'amour qu'il lisait dans ce petit être. Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter… il l'avait sauvé lui et sa mère d'une foule meurtrière qui les pourchassait, leur avait offert un abri… mais à part ça ? Si l'opération réussissait, d'accord… il avait fait et refait tous les tests, tous les calculs ; il était persuadé que ça marcherait. Jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant. A présent, tenant ce petit bout de chou dans ses bras, il se prenait à douter. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Le bébé lâcha enfin la tétine et laissa échapper un petit rot de satisfaction. Il sourit de toutes ses petites gencives roses et tendit ses menottes à trois doigts vers le visage de l'homme qui prenait soin de lui, émit quelques petits bruits indéchiffrables. Puis rapidement, il se rendormit. Magnus, le cœur serré, retourna jusqu'à la chambre. Raven, elle aussi, s'était rendormie en toute confiance.

Au lieu de reposer son petit fardeau dans son berceau, il l'emporta à travers les couloirs déserts. Jusqu'à son passage secret. Est-ce que chaque antique château en a forcément un ? De celui-là, aucune porte apparente ne trahissait l'entrée, et seuls ses pouvoirs magnétiques pouvaient en manœuvrer l'ouverture cachée. Trop concentré sur ses projets, il oublia de renfermer derrière lui.

Il déposa le petit sur la table d'examen et mit en œuvre le protocole pré-établi. Au dernier moment cependant, il hésita. Il se pencha sur son presque cobaye et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Le monde n'est pas encore prêt à nous accepter. Les gens auront bêtement peur de toi, et la peur est dangereuse. Tu ne peux pas cacher ce que tu es, tu ne pourras pas te cacher toute ta vie, et de toutes façons, nous ne devrions pas avoir à nous cacher. Pour survivre dans ce monde, tu vas avoir besoin de puissance. Je vais t'y aider. Je ferais ça pour mes propres enfants, s'il le fallait… »

Ceci dit, il se sentit à nouveau en droit de procéder à l'opération.

Malgré un garrot, trouver une veine sur une peau bleue, une toute petite veine de bébé, surtout quand on manque d'entraînement, n'est pas évident. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Le bébé miaula, s'agita, commença à pleurer. Magnus dut se pencher à nouveau sur lui, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, le caresser, même fredonner une berceuse pour le calmer.

Il voulait l'aider, pas le torturer ! développer ses pouvoirs, pas le charcuter. S'il se réveillait, se mettait à hurler, rendait impossible l'intervention… mais non, le petit se rendormit.

Magnus s'y prit très vite, une fois la voie posée. Il brancha le sérum sur le goutte-à-goutte. Pour un si petit corps, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup, mais il devait passer d'autant plus lentement…

Il attendit patiemment, gardant sa grande main rassurante posée sur le petit bras. Plic, plic, l'une après l'autre, les gouttes tombaient à travers le tuyau, passaient dans le flux sanguin…

Vers la fin, le bébé se mit à s'agiter, donner des coups de pieds, des coups de queue dans le vide. Il émit quelques plaintes ténues, et cette fois, Magnus ne put le calmer qu'à grand-peine.

Il débrancha la perfusion avec soulagement mais c'est à contrecœur qu'il se leva pour aller mettre en route les rayons. Tout le temps que durerait l'irradiation, il ne pourrait plus rester à côté de son petit patient. C'était une étape nécessaire, et parfaitement contrôlée, mais lui-même devait éviter de s'y exposer.

Abrité derrière la vitre de protection, il dut supporter les cris et les pleurs du bébé. Les radiations complétaient et accéléraient l'action du sérum. Et les bouleversements qu'ils produisaient ensemble étaient trop pour un si petit bébé. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, pas le choix…

Quand enfin, le bourdonnement s'arrêta et les voyants s'éteignirent, Magnus se sentit plus épuisé que s'il avait couru un marathon. Tremblant, il reprit dans ses bras le bébé toujours hurlant et tenta d'apaiser ses pleurs. Sans succès.

Sa peau s'était couverte d'une très fine fourrure indigo. Deux petites pointes blanches perçaient sa gencive inférieure. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle pour hurler de plus belle, il entrouvrit les paupières qu'il gardait serrées très fort et laissa entrevoir un éclat doré.

Magnus craignit tout à coup d'avoir fait empirer les choses. La même couleur que sa mère, les mêmes yeux et sans doute les mêmes crocs… mais qu'en était-il de son pouvoir de métamorphe ? rien ne pouvait dire s'il en avait hérité… les manipulations avaient-elles seulement pu faire émerger ses pouvoirs latents, comme prévu ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de le savoir.

Figée à l'entrée du laboratoire, blême, Raven le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.


End file.
